


Wings of Freedom

by Shizukha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukha/pseuds/Shizukha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Dekker a simple girl who joined the Scouting Legion to avenge her sister's death, the problem? She's anything but fit to live as a soldier.<br/>Pd: sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin but I do own Lily and some of my Oc's.  
> As I said in the summary, forgive my mistakes. English is not my first language so if you can tell me what my mistakes are I'll try to edit them as soon as possible.

Chapter one

She opened her deep blue eyes the moment the sun shone in her face. She still couldn’t understand… If she closed curtains every night, how could the sun get through them? She decided not to think about something so dumb and walked to her window to open the curtains. The sunlight hit her face making her eyes ache even more… They had come back from an expedition three days ago and her roommate had died in it…

After her sister’s death, she decided to avenge her and the Scouting Legion seemed to be the only branch in the army truly willing to do something against the titans. She had tried to change, to grow colder, tougher so she would not get close to anyone, so there was no need to feel the pain of losing someone… She couldn’t… Lily was Lily and not even herself could change that… Since she joined the Legion four years ago, that story was always the same… She met someone, became friends with that person and the person dies or ends up retiring just some days later. She cried for them the first days… Then she tried to continue ahead keeping their memories with her…

Of course, she had known interesting people… Hanji Zoe, as an example… She was a little bit older that her, five years older if she had to take a guess. Hanji was really an odd woman but she was really smart and strong… That made Lily want to be friends with her, she knew that Hanji would have less chances of dying than other soldiers. Also, there was Erwin Smith who was, without doubt, one of the best soldiers Lily had met since she joined. He was nine years older than her but she had to admit that, even when he was just two years away from his thirty’s, he was really good-looking. It was inevitable for her to fell sort of attracted to him when she joined but not of them was there to live their love story so they kept feelings apart.

Her life wasn’t that bad… She was still alive and she was grateful for that. She went to visit her parents as soon as she had time and they were always happy to see her alive…  Since Jaquelin, her sister, died the situation hadn’t been good for the family… A part of their happiness died with Jaquelin. The parents didn’t seem to realize that the death of the older sister also affected the younger one… They didn’t realized Lily was also suffering until she told them she was going to become a soldier. When she told them she was going to join the Scouting Legion they both went to the floor crying. They just didn’t want her to die…

She realized she was taking too long in her thoughts and that she was going to lose breakfast. She went to get her breakfast and sit beside Hanji who didn’t question her “I spent the whole night crying” look. The brunette tried to have a normal conversation with her friend but she knew that Lily would need some days to put herself back together.

–Oh, look who decided to show up –said Hanji while Erwin and Mike sat in front of them.

–Good morning –said Erwin.

They ate their breakfast in silence except for some little conversations, always initiated by Hanji. Lily forced herself to hear and try to participate but she just couldn’t.

–Eh, where are you going? –asked Hanji when Lily began to stand up.

–Sorry, I just need some fresh air. I’ll be back as soon as I can –answered de blue-eyed girl while walking through the door.

–She looks really bad… –said Mike when she was out of the room.

–She’s too sweet for her own good… She can’t accept when someone dies… –said Hanji looking troubled –She’ll be fine in a few days but… I think her kindness is going to be de death of her…

–I met her sister –said Erwin –We never talked but when we did, she always mentioned her younger sister: a sweet little girl she couldn’t imagine in a military uniform… Lily’s a good soldier… But she lets her emotions get out of hand.

–She has been in the legion four years now… –said the brunette whispering. Many people died in their first expedition and, the ones who didn’t, would probably die in the next five… Four years was a great number, especially for someone like Lily but it was nothing compared to her nine years in the Legion… Hell, it wasn’t even a third part of Erwin’s thirteen years! –We all know what will happen to her if she goes on… –she said sadly.

When something bad happens the first time, like when someone dies, you don’t expect it… You feel bad, you cry, you scream because you probably hadn’t think about something like that… The next times, you still feel bad but you won’t be that affected by it… It may be rude but, little by little, you will get used to see people dying… It was happening to Lily but her process was so slow she didn’t notice, but they did… Sooner or later, she would accept death as something that was always in her back, she would see death as something normal… She would leave her humanity aside… She would become a monster just as they had…

–There’s nothing we can do about it…  –said Erwin –Right now, she needs to mourn over her dead comrades; after that, she’ll be perfectly fine…

–Erwin –called a voice from the entrance of the room –I want to have a word with you.

**An hour later:**

–Really? You’re not kidding, right? –said the blue-eyed girl while her blonde companion just shook his head with a little grin in his face –So… Squad Leader Erwin Smith… Sounds pretty good if you ask me.

–Lily, soon I’ll have to pick my Squad… I want you to be in it –said Erwin looking at her.

–Erwin, I appreciate the offer but… I don’t know if I’ll be of any use for you out there…

–Lily, I’ve seen you fight… I’m asking you to be part of my Squad because I know you’re not just a common soldier…

–Fine then! –said Lily after a while –It’ll be my honor to fight by your side –said Lily making the salute to Erwin.


End file.
